For a variety of applications, both scientific and otherwise, it has become desirable to include open-air apertures in the fuselages of aircraft or other airborne vehicles. One such application is the installation and operation of optical and sonic equipment for the observation of atmospheric and extra-atmospheric phenomena. Moreover, optical and other scientific equipment positioned to take advantage of an aperture positioned in the fuselage of an aircraft are extremely sensitive, and turbulent airflow in and around the aperture prevents or impairs use of such equipment.
Many scientific applications would benefit from the ability to position highly sensitive scientific equipment within the fuselage of an aircraft or other airborne vehicles and utilizing an open air aperture. When the scientific equipment is in use, the aperture can be fully revealed. When the scientific equipment is not in use, the ability to close the aperture serves as a means to protect and maintain a conditioned environment for the instruments.
For the foregoing and other reasons, there is a need for a door assembly capable of being mechanically positioned either to open or close an aperture in the fuselage of an aircraft or other airborne vehicles with an integral shear layer control.
This invention relates to a door assembly capable of being mechanically positioned either to open or close a shear layer control aperture in the fuselage of an aircraft or other vehicle. The exterior surface of the door assembly is a shear layer control surface for providing an optically and acoustically stable shear layer over the aperture.